tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Idea
New Idea was birthed in 1899 when Joseph Oppenheim created the first mechanical manure spreader in Maria Stein, Ohio, USA. He died shortly after the first few were built, and B.C. Oppenheim and his son-in-law, Henry Synck took over the leadership of the company. It was first known as Oppenheim's New Idea, and in 1904 changed its name to New Idea Spreader Company'''New Idea Development,” Celina Daily Standard, August 27, 1999, page 7A, Sidebar. In 1912, all operations were moved to Coldwater, Ohio. The company was sold in 1945 to AVCO“Scope Broadened by Aviation Corp.," New York Times, October 30, 1945 stating that AVCO “will purchase slightly over 50% of New Idea’s outstanding shares from the four managing officers of the company, Henry Synck and J.A, J.H. and T.H. Oppenheim” and “Mr. Synck will be retained as a consultant and director and each of the Messrs. Oppenheim will remain officers and directors." See also:”New Idea Development,” Celina Daily Standard, August 27, 1999, page 7A, Sidebar. See also:Brian Wayne Wells, “The New Idea Spreader Company (part 2 of 2 Parts)” Belt/Pulley Magazine, Vol.11, No.6, November/December 1998, Part 2, http://wellssouth.com/blog/?p=83 (accessed Nov. 8, 2010). AVCO, founded in 1928 as '''The Aviation Corporation, is now a subsidiary of Textron. http://www.reference.com/browse/AVCO (accessed December 8, 2010). In 1950, the last entirely orange wagon with green wheels and the New Idea motto, “Invention, Leadership, Quality,” rolled out of the Coldwater facility. The serial number of the wagon was 11,398 and the lot number was W-108. Wells, “The New Idea Spreader Company … Part 2” In 1984 the New Idea division was purchased by the Allied Corporation, which then purchased the White Farm Equipment in 1985, and formed White-New Idea. In 1993, AGCO purchased White-New Idea. AGCO, and White before it, also manufactured tractors at the Coldwater, Ohio plant, but in 1999, AGCO closed the plant. Hay product manufacturing was moved to the Hesston plant in Hesston, Kansas. The New Idea brand was dropped by AGCO around 2007. Products New Idea began with the manure spreader, and expanded into other lines including hay equipment, Forage harvesters, swathers, combine harvesters, Garden Tractors, etc... They were well known for the Uni-System (Uni-Harvester), which they had originally acquired from Minneapolis-Moline. (MM had sold the product to New Idea, then later MM was bought by White Farm Equipment. White later bought New Idea, bringing the Uni-System back into the same family).http://www.toytractorshow.com/newideaunisystem.htm Models Balers *483 Round Baler *484 Round Baler *485 Round Baler *486 Round Baler *4600 series Round Balers *4800 series Round Balers *6343 Round Baler *6344 Round Baler *6345 Round Baler *6364 Round Baler *6365 Round Baler *Rectangular Baler *7205 Rectangular Baler *7210 Rectangular Baler *7215 Rectangular Baler *7220 Rectangular Baler *7233 Rectangular Baler *7234 Rectangular Baler *7235 Rectangular Baler Manure Spreaders *Manure Spreaders *3200 series Sidekick Side Deliver Spreaders *3600 series Manure spreaders *3709 Manure spreaders *3715 Manure spreaders *3718 Manure spreaders *3722 Manure spreaders *3726 Manure spreaders *3732 Manure spreaders *3739 Manure spreaders *3743 Manure spreaders *3810 Solids II Plus Spreader *3816 Solids II Plus Spreader *3825 Solids II Plus Spreader Other Products *1500 forage harvester *Bale Spikes *5200 series Disc Mowers *5400 series Disc Mowers *Cut/Ditioner Mower Conditioner *507 Mower Conditioner *508 Mower Conditioner *512 Mower Conditioner *514 Mower Conditioner *Supersheller Corn Picker *Hay Rakes *4100 series rake *4111 Dual Rake hitch *4210 Tedder *4217 Tedder *4264 Tedder Rake *900 Series 4,6,8,23 Row Planter *Sickle Bar Mowers *521 Sickle Bar Mower *522 Sickle Bar Mower *two bottom plow References / sources External Links Category:New Idea Category:AGCO Category:AVCOCategory:Companies founded in 1899 Category:Companies of the United States Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of the United States Category:Swathers Category:2007 disestablishments Category:1994 mergers